Ciel, His Life Story
by Kiran-Chara
Summary: As Ciel Phantomhive continues solving mysteries as the queen's dog, he meets more and more nobles. But, there's one noble that's a girl that sticks around with Ciel. Elizabeth and her are enemies because of their families and because of their love. Ciel has to deal with them, solving mysteries and his demon contract. Who will Ciel choose as his fiancee? Will he die at the end? R&R!
1. The new noble girl of the queen

**Hai! Please enjoy my story on Kuroshitsuji! And remember, I don't own this anime!**

Chapter 1: The new noble girl of the queen.

"Another letter from the queen," a man in black with crimson eyes stared at little boy.

"Sebastian, what is it about?" The little boy with dark kind of blue hair.

"A murderer is killing nobles. It is to say he has a group with him too. They murder most likely in Lyrine."

"Great, more people to deal with. Prepare a carriage to Lyrine, we're leaving at once."

"CIEL!" A blonde haired girl with pigtails that were curled jumped onto Ciel.

"What do you want, Elizabeth?!" Ciel tried pushing her back.

"It's Lizzy!" She squeezed Ciel even tighter. "I want to try solving a mysteries like you do!"

"No, it's to hard for the likes of you."

Elizabeth started to pout and cry. "I'm going to come with you!"

"Please don't cry Lady Elizabeth," The butler explained, "When we come back you may sleep over."

"Like old times!" Elizabeth cheered out of the door.

"You told her that without my permission!" Ciel stormed near Sebastian, "Our contract! I didn't tell you to do anything!"

"But, you wanted her out right?"

"True. Anyways, put my blazer and bow on!"

"Yes, my lord."

As he was done changing, he drank two servings of tea along with a piece of strawberry shortcake. Ciel finished his food and left Sebastian who was in the room cleaning up. He saw his other 3 servants.

"Young Master!" The three servants screamed.

"Yes?" Ciel was really irritated from the noise.

"Have a good trip to Lyrine!" The three said in unison.

"I guess," Ciel turned around to walk to the kitchen.

He entered the room to see Lau with his fiancée and Madame Red conversing.

"Even more annoying here!" Ciel screamed, "Lau and Madame Red! Aren't you supposed to be in jail! For murdering and drug handouts!"

"Money." The two bluntly answered.

"Get out!"

"No," the rich people said in unison.

"Sebastian! When is the carriage going to be ready?!"

"It's right here," Sebastian called out, "Please step in, my lord."

Ciel steadily walked out of the mansion and stepped in only to see a empty seats. "I'll be the one moving the horses."

"Okay."

Ciel only wandered about who murdered who not wandering about the consequences. Because, that's just who he is.

"We're soon here, at Lyrine."

"Tell me only when we get here!" Ciel scolded Sebastian.

"Yes my lord."

Soon was only about 2 hours. Ciel spent his 2 hours considering about the murders, dozing, drinking tea and eating pastries.

At last Sebastian spoke, "We're here."

"Finally, the city of musicians, Lyrine." Ciel pointed towards the huge city.

"Are you excited to be here?" Sebastian asked.

"Not even!" Ciel turned his face away to hide the red on his face. Sebastian chuckled as he guided his master through the city.

"Don't laugh!" His master screamed at him.

He thought in his head, "Laughing at his master? Rude. That's just rude."

"OW!" A girl with mystical brown hair fell to the ground after bumping into Ciel.

"Sorry," Ciel took her hand to help her up.

A sudden man knife-handed Ciel. "Don't touch my lady!" Were the last words he heard before he went unconscious. Sebastian's eyes turned pure blood red. "You dare hurt my master!"

"You're the one who hurt my lady!"

"No, I bumped into him. It's not his fault." The young teen girl said.

"Oh, sorry, bring him to our mansion, we'll help him."

Sebastian said, "Yes."

Their mansion was 30 minutes away from Lyrine. It was covered

with a forest around it. White and a bit of brown were the main colours of the house. Many plants and 2 small fountains then 1 huge fountain. A few animals and servants lived in the enormous mansion.

"Where am I?" Ciel whispered, "A brown haired girl with azul blue

eyes?"

"Are you okay?" The heir to a family in Lyrine asked.

"I'm fine" Ciel stood up and acted fancy again.

"My lord, are you awake? We have to leave."

"Let's go Sebastian. Thanks for all you did, heir to the Valkyria family."

"No problem," she knew he knew who she was. But, she wanted to be friends with him. Or at least know him.

"The Valkyria, known because they rival the Funtom Company." Ciel went into deep thinking.

"Shall we destroy them?" Sebastian asked while making tea in the carriage.

"Not yet," Ciel smirked, "We'll see how things go first."

"Why is that?"

"Because we cannot afford to act rash."

Ciel went into the old carriage they used before and left.

"We're back at Lyrine," Sebastian opened the door.

"Lt's see the murder scene then check into our hotel."

"Yes, my lord."

Tey both saw the murder scene, it was under a bridge. Countless organs were taken away. The killer's weapon was nowhere to be found. The noble was Marie Freemen, one of the most wealthy people in London and England. Famous because he invented the "Micro-Laptop". His wallet was missing too, along with his ring to prove he's the heir to the Freemen family. His suit was ripped up like an animal attacked him, but also stabbed so, maybe by a human. No other clues were other then the blood, his suit and the body itself. "Hmm" Ciel was deep in his thoughts.

"Who is that" Sebastian pointed at a grown man's silhouette.

"The murderer! Catch him! Sebastian! But, don't hurt him!"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian chased the silhouette all around town. Through houses and streets. The butler knew where the shadow was going, but the shadow never stopped. Not one of them gave up, that is until the shades of darkness hit a dead end.

"Give up." Sebastian intimidated the person.

"Like I would," It jumped over the wall only to find a dumpster.

"You are meeting my lord for judgement." Sebastian picked him up by his collar then dragged him all the way to Ciel.

"So he's the murderer," Ciel lightly kicked his side to see if he was alive.

"I was just ordered to kill them!" The man stuttered.

"Bring him to jail for murdering and ruining my suit with blood. Wait, Sebastian why is there blood?! I told you not to hurt him!"

"He jumped into a dumpster with knifes sticking out. So he got stabbed. Luckily he's still alive."

"Oh, Sebastian bring him to the police. Say it's a present from me. I'll try to figure out who made him do that at the hotel. But, first bring me to the hotel."

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel arrived at the hotel in just a few minutes.

"Well, make it quick, I want Hot Milk before I go to sleep." Ciel turned and entered his room.

"Yes my lord."

Ciel went into his room and started to think hard.

"Wait, wasn't there supposed to be a group?! We need to catch them too!

End of chapter 1!

**I really hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Please R & R! Look forward to chapter 2!**


	2. A Sudden Confesion

**Harro! This is now chapter 2! Please R & R and remember, I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

Chapter 2: A Sudden Confession

Ciel sat in his bed and went into deep thinking. Suddenly he realised, there was a group of murders. Not a single person, around 3 people. One has already been captured. We need the other 2 and the person ordering them to do this. It burned to think that there were no leads. But, he suddenly fell asleep.

"Be quiet or I'll slit your throat!" A man sat on top of Ciel and put a knife near his throat.

"Sebastian? Where'd you go?!" Ciel whispered.

"Ciel Phantomhive? You've got to be kidding me! Your just a little kid! And your high on the killing list at my organization.

"There's a whole organization?" Is what Ciel thought.

"Be quiet and this death won't be painful!"

"Sebastian, I'm right here."

"Who's that?! No one will sa-" He fell to the ground from Sebastian's kick.

"What took you too long?! I almost died."

"I was fighting these people too. Forgive me." Sebastian pleaded.

"I guess I could forgive you. And did you know?! There's an organization?!" Ciel strictly said.

"No I did not."

"Go investigate!"

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel went back to sleep while Sebastian went out to do his work. When Ciel woke up, he saw Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?!"

"CIEL!"

"Why are you here?!" Ciel asked in an angry tone.

"To see you of course! And it's Lizzy!" Elizabeth answered.

"You two could go sightseeing together."

"Let's go sightseeing!" Elizabeth was so happy.

"Okay. If it's to make my fiancée happy," Ciel got ready and left the hotel.

"Look look! Ciel that look so cute! Let's buy it!" Elizabeth rejoiced since it was really awkward.

"Matching rings? Okay. We'll buy this?" Ciel asked the person who was buying it for one pair.

"Thanks a lot! I love you Ciel!"

"Me t-" Ciel's voice got interrupted by a another girl behind them.

"Or does he really love you?" The girl from yesterday shouted.

She grabbed Ciel who grabbed Elizabeth and ran away, leaving Sebastian.

"I bet they didn't realise I was here. Might as well find out who murdered Marie Freemen." The black butler said jumping away from the scene.

Finally the three young teens stopped at the end of the street.

"Ciel! I love you!" The girl grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him near her. Then she kissed him.

"Ciel? You had an affair with the Valkyria?" Elizabeth started to tear up. " You cheated on me! I, I hate you Ciel!"

Elizabeth ran away from the two. You can hear her screaming through town. "I hate Ciel!" Is all the town could hear. Until there was a scream.

"Sorry Valkyria, I love Elizabeth." Ciel ran away to find Elizabeth. He found her battling the killing orginaztian. She used her two swords. Ciel used his gun to back her up. She smiled the whole fight. He didn't need to call his butler, or call for help from the other people. Only Elizabeth was what he needed for the battle. Looked like Elizabeth was going to stab Ciel, but she hit the guy behind him. Ciel fell to the ground because of panick and fatigue.

"Thanks." Ciel took Elizabeth's hand which she held out. They both got up and Elizabeth hugged him.

"I love you too!" Ciel smiled and hugged her back.

"The head of Phantomhive smiling? Impossible!" The girl with brown hair said, "Ciel has an affair with me! Not you stupid blonde girl!"

"I had an affair with two girls?!" Ciel backed up since the two girls were fighting.

"No one likes girls with emerald green eyes!"

"No one likes girls with azul blue eyes!"

"My name is Elizabeth Midford! Remember that!"

"Well, I'm Kaytlin Valkyria! Make sure to know that until the next time we meet!"

Kaytlin suddenly disappeared into thin air. No trace was left behind. It was awkward until Sebastian came.

"Young master, I have found information on the org-" His voice trailed off. "Young master, did you defeat these all?"

"With the help of Elizabeth."

"It's Lizzy!"

"Elizabeth, please go back. I need to finish my work then I'll go home."

"I don't want to!"

"You can sleepover if you do it."

"Fine," Elizabeth pouted and walked away to meet Paula to go to London.

When they were out of sight Ciel started to talk again.

"What did you learn about them?"

"Their organization is called "Death". It's made for people who want revenge from other people. The person who created this was Kevin Silcon. He created this because he was always looked down on, bullied and abused. The person who made the order to kill Marie Freemen was Lily Freemen."

"So maybe the wife wanted his wealth so she killed him." Ciel's eyes went darker because of his deep thinking.

"Maybe, or she was his sister who hated him a lot." Sebastian suggested.

"True," Ciel's eyes returned to normal. "Let's go back to the hotel. It's getting late."

"Yes, my lord."

When they arrived at the hotel, Kaytlin was waiting for them.

"Welcome back, Ciel-kun!" She cheered.

"Who is she?" Sebastian asked.

"Kaytlin Valkyria. The company that rivals us."

"Butler of Ciel, did you know I have an affair with him?"

"Oh really now?"

"No I don't! I bet my parents left me two choiced. Elizabeth and you."

"But, he obviously chooses me!" Kaytlin bragged.

"No, no I don't choose you." Ciel bluntly said.

"But, I'm way more cuter than her!" She protested.

"I like people that can defend themselves more than I could protect them. Like Elizabeth. What can you do?"

"I-I can use only a one handed sword. Not two like her." Kaytlin stuttered.

"Then verse Sebastian in a sword match. I'll be delighted to see that."

"C-Ciel you're mean!" Kaytlin left the hotel to her mansion.

"Let's sleep now, I'm tired."

"Yes, my lord."

"Kevin Silcon? We'll find him tomorrow. And pour me some Hot Milk"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian added honey and gave it to Ciel.

"Have good dreams, my lord." Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, night," Ciel responded.

End of chapter 2!

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Look forward to chapter 3!**


End file.
